The present invention relates to an optical pickup for recording or reproducing information on or from an optical disk.
Patent Document 1 discloses a conventional objective lens actuator used for an optical pickup. The actuator disclosed in this official gazette elastically supports a yoke by two parallel leaf springs in order to absorb the vibration generated by a reactive force due to displacement of an objective lens. In this case, a support plate portion and a pair of substrate portions mutually almost horizontally arranged by keeping a proper interval under the support portion are set to an actuator base. Moreover, a plurality of adhesive joints are set to the support plate portion and a side of a bottom plate portion of the actuator base to decrease the resistance received by each adhesive joint and prevent removal from a housing due to vibration.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2002-150581 (pp. 1-3, FIG. 1)